The present invention relates to control devices and, more specifically, joystick devices for controlling heavy machinery.
It is not uncommon for a piece of heavy machinery to be controlled by a joystick device. In such an arrangement, an operator grasps the joystick device and uses the device to steer the machine or perform other functions. Additionally, the joystick device may contain input buttons that allow the operator to control other functions of the machine. For example, in a lift truck, the joystick device may contain input buttons to allow the operator to control the movement and positioning of the lift arms.
The disadvantage of these joystick devices is that they require a plurality of electrical connections. Each of the input sources, including any input buttons and the grip itself, require electrical connections. Typically, each input requires power and ground connections to supply power as well as a data connection for sending an output signal to a remotely located main controller. As a result, conventional joystick devices typically employ many wires and cables, which tend to be bulky and compromise space.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,550,562 to Brandt et al. discloses a joystick controller that pivots from side to side and from front to back. In addition, the Brandt et al. device has a plurality of input buttons that control other functions of the vehicle, such as the turn signals, horn, and specific movements of the lift arms. All of these input buttons are electronically connected to a microprocessor disposed within the grip. The microprocessor combines all of these inputs and sends a single serial communication signal to a remotely located main controller that controls and drives the lift truck or other heavy machinery.
It is therefore a principal object of this invention to provide a joystick device that allows for a plurality of input buttons without the need for bulky wires and cables.
A further object of this invention is to provide a plurality of microprocessors in electrical communication with all of the input sources.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.